1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for dissipating heat. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for dissipating heat generated by components in a mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile devices include semiconductor chips that utilize integrated circuits for executing various functional aspects of mobile device operation. The semiconductor chips included with many mobile devices typically emit heat that should be dissipated throughout the mobile device so that damage to the semiconductor chips does not occur. To address this problem, some mobile devices may include mechanisms that thermally radiate heat from the mobile device. For example, a mobile device may contain a graphite sheet with sufficient heat conductivity to diffuse heat generated by a semiconductor chip. The graphite sheet may be arranged in a comparatively large area so that heat may be diffused from the semiconductor chip efficiently.